Shipping:DiodeShipping
---- DiodeShipping (Japanese: サトシト SatoShito) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. Evidence Ash's hints * A Battle of Aerial Mobility! :* When Clemont presents his invention, Ash's eyes shine and he has sparkles around his face. :* When Clemont's "Flying-type Pokémon Attractor Machine" exploded, he felt disappointed. But when Ash told him that it was an incredible machine, Clemont becomes delighted and proud and smiles at Ash. * Battling on Thin Ice :When Clemont presents his invention, Ash's background becomes pink and sparkly, his eyes shine, his smile goes wide and he brings his hands to his mouth in adoration. * The Bamboozling Forest :When Clemont presents his invention, Ash has sparkles around his face. * A Jolting Swirtcheroo :When Clemont presents his invention, Ash has sparkles in his eyes and around his face. * A Cospiracy to Conquer :When Clemont presents his invention, Ash has says "Awesome!" and his eyes shine. * Day Three Blockbusters! :Ash puts his arm around Clemont when they reach the field they filmed the Pokévision. * A Campus Reunion! :When Clemont captured Luxio, Ash being happy about it put his arm around him. * Mad-Paced Getter :In the opening it is shown Ash putting his arm around Clemont. There is another scene where Clemont is on top of Ash's back. * Confronting Darkness! :Ash puts a hand on Clemont's shoulder to console him after Clembot's arrest. * Defending the Homeland! :Ash is really enthusiast about Clemont's food and tells Clemont that he rules. * Scary Hospitality :Before waking up at the end, Ash spontaneously turns towards Clemont. * The Tiny Caretaker! :During the night Ash rests his arm on Clemont's chest while they are sleeping next to each other. * Party Dancecapades! :Clemont agrees to be Serena's date to a ball, as their pokémon want to go together. Clemont blushes about going on a date and Ash puts an arm around him. Clemont's hints * Lumiose City Pursuit! :When Ash said that he'll climb to the top of Prism Tower, Clemont becomes worried at first and tells Ash that it's dangerous. This shows that Clemont cares about Ash's safety despite having just recently met him. * Clemont's Got a Secret! :* Ash puts his arm around Clemont after his battle with Clembot and he blushes. :* When Ash says he wants to battle against Clemont instead of Clembot, Clemont's eyes start shining. * The Forest Champion! :When accidentally hits Ash with , Clemont shouts his name and is the first one to get up and check on him with the other characters trailing behind. This is significant because Clemont is usually the last to arrive on scene, being a slow runner. * The Moment of Lumiose Truth! :After the battle the gym badge, Clemont tells Ash that he needs him, because a fighter like Ash needs a calm type like Clemont at his side. * Defending the Homeland! :After Ash tells Clemont that he rules, Clemont blushes. * Brilliantly :In Clemont's image song, Clemont thinks about his journey and, in particular, about his relationship with Ash, with emphasis on the promise they've made each other concerning their battle. The song has some romantic subtext, like Clemont getting pensive while a heart (Clembot's) appears right before and after Ash's face and the mention of kissing. * A Legendary Photo Op! :Once Ash and his newly-evolved Talonflame were saved from falling in the lava pit, Clemont seemed a bit mad at Ash for almost getting killed. * A Keeper for Keeps? :Not directly tied to Ash, but Clemont's orientation could be inferred by this episode's subtext. In the middle of the episode, Bonnie reveals that Clemont likes to let an Arbok coil around him while he is in his underwear and Clemont's eyes are shaped like hearts in her imagination, which looks like subtext for homosexuality. At the end of the episode Bonnie realizes that Clemont and Lilia are not interested in each other and, implicitly about her attempts to find him a wife, she says “You are fine the way you are, you know?” * Till We Compete Again! :After Serena kisses Ash, Clemont reacts slightly different from Bonnie and Pikachu, in a way that recalls not only embarrassment, but also jealousy. All is face is red, while the others are only red over their nose. His eyebrows are straight and aggressively inclined, while the others' are curved. His hands are in a grasping position, while the others' are on their cheeks. Other hints * The Moment of Lumiose Truth! :Clemont's father tells Ash "I want you to give my son everything you've got. Show me some honest to goodness fireworks out there." The encouragement sounds a lot like parent-in-law talk, also considering the romantic connotations of fireworks. Trivia * Whenever Clemont unveils a new invention, Ash is always the most impressed in the group and remarks on how science is amazing. There are often sparkles in his eyes or around him. Clemont is often embarrassed by his comments. PAGENAME}}